


Reunion

by flxss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxss/pseuds/flxss
Summary: Abed attends the Greendale Community College reunion, five years after graduating.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Original Female Character, Ben Chang/Ian Duncan, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Reunion

I really wish that Annie were here. She got sidetracked with some mysterious, not so sneaky, event, so she has been saved from walking the corridors of Greendale Community College, waving and awkwardly smiling at faces unseen for five years. Finally, with some extra cash brought in by Shirley’s new angel donations, an attempt to use her business for some good in the community, the college decided to throw a reunion event. Someone should have told Shirley that, as I can see before me, the money was going towards more interesting costumes for the Dean. Ah, sweet charity. That’s not his costume, his costume is a complete set of golden, sparkly graduation robes complete with heeled doc martens. Anyway, Annie is not here and I cannot find any of the others so I am here alone trying to explain to people how films work. Apparently, people don’t just *know* that? 

I am going to get some food, I need some energy to replace my lack of sleep if I am going to get through today. If I knew that I could see the others, then it might be worth it, but at this rate all that will happen is a fading montage of flashback memories as I walk past each room, followed by a possible cameo from Jeff. I’m pretty sure he contractually has to show at some point, but he and Britta are probably pretty busy at the moment with their new apartment and moving in. Britta would have hated this food, it’s all meat. And it’s all cold. The only person I know who can eat cold pepperoni pizza is- was- I glance at the chair in the study room, my mind casts a spotlight on its empty seat. They’re all empty, but the narrative parallel taunts me along. I grab my plate of food, which I will force myself to eat so I have at least eaten something, and go sit on the edge of the table. I sigh deeply. When did it become like this? When did I become like this? I feel old. I can see in the doorway the figure of myself, freshman year, clutching to my bag’s shoulder strap and nervously smiling at the new Spanish study group. We were strangers, and what are we now? 

At that unsettling thought, I am dragged up by a mystery figure into the next room. They’re wearing some Napoleon outfit- Oh god, it’s a callback. When we are in the cafeteria, apparently the main party room, they turn around to face me. It’s Duncan? I forgot that he still worked here, however I did hear the other news. That means that if he is here then somewhere around here will be- Yep, there he is. Chang. Cool. He’s wearing some weird teacher outfit. Oh, they are dressed as each other. It’s a bit derivative, but it has potential for a mistaken identity gig. Chang chases over and grabs me by the shoulders. I flinch at the contact:

“Abed! Getting the crew back together eh! Me and you, dynamic duo!”

“Hi Chang, how are you?” I am too tired for this.

“Doing well, feeling swell. I have my degree meaning I am officially a teacher again.”

“Well, not again,”He doesn’t register this comment, but Duncan does and ejects a large laugh at Chang before letting me finish, “So what are you a teacher of?”

“Spanish, Abed. Why? Do you think it’s not Spanish?” I am avoiding his eyes, which he takes as a sign that I am embarrassed rather than the fact that I don’t care at all right now.

“Ah, I’m just kidding. It’s in the-atre (he makes the conscious choice to pronounce it this way), the dramatic arts,” At that he takes a large bow, “I have a flair for the art and I think I may have found my calling. Well, that and I Duncan’s tiny little ego couldn’t handle me being a psychiatry teacher”

“I’ll have you know it’s pronounced ‘id’ and I’m a professor.” They… kiss? These are a lot of plot twists that I am not equipped for so I am actually very happy to be turned around by Dean Pelton who gives me a wide hug. It’s odd, but I guess it’s nice to find some familiarity here. Even if it is in the form of a man, currently calling me an old ‘crai-nd”. Honestly, didn’t he workshop any better puns? Then, he is talking to me, but it is way too loud to hear properly. They’ve got a band on, playing covers of ‘Britta is a B’. I think Garrett has gotten to the speaker system because he told me earlier that he has recently come onto some hearing problems and he is the only person dancing right now. I zone out, and stare just behind the Dean, I can see the real buffet, looking much better than whatever I ate from before. There’s chicken wings and I see a flash of Jeff and I stood, talking over the haul. I learnt that day about myself and Jeff, that we aren’t so different at all. I breathe in deeply, and swallow. I wish that he had come today, maybe he still will. Being in L.A is so much different from here, it’s faster and faker. Sometimes, when I’m catching a million cabs and running on set, I wish for a second where I can just talk. I know I don’t talk much, but I want a second to listen sometimes too. The flash is gone as quickly as it came and I am zoning back in on the Dean’s speech as he gestures with his hands up and down and up and down. 

“Sorry, excuse me. I just need some water.” He smiles and turns around and I start to walk out to the water fountain in the corridor. It’s a bit cooler out here, so I can calm a bit. It’s also quieter which allows me to organize my thoughts again. I see through an ajar door, the old anthropology classroom. It flashes again, I’m sitting next to Shirley and she grabs my hand. We humble each other. I hold my hand in hers, and my other on top of hers. It’s been so long since I held anyone’s hand. The only time I think about holding a hand is- The flashing is over. I get it now. This is a device, made to help me realize my roots and grow to think fondly of Greendale. It’s not working, I just feel lonely. It’s like The Godfather II, or that episode of Gilmore Girls where Lorelai remembers giving birth to Rory. It’s been years since I last saw Shirley, in fact I’ve seen her kid more recently when he interned at the studio. I’ll call her tomorrow. Maybe we can Skype, Annie would like that too, I’ll ask her later. I walk back into the cafeteria, before my eyes there is a flash of Shirley’s Island, but I can’t follow down that path. It’s too painful. 

They’ve released balloons from the ceiling now, but I can see that the Dean is getting impatient. We’re the first alumni invited back for a reunion and everyone knows that out of our year there are only a few people he really cares about. Instead he only has me and I am not quite the attraction. Hell, I am on my second feature now, but I am not going to be able to make it sound interesting to these people if they don’t already care. I wander about, not seeing anyone here right now that I can talk to. I do three and a half circuits of the cafeteria and then see Jeff waltzing in through the door, texting with one hand and dragging Britta behind him with the other. A flash and I see them standing on chairs, Britta pushing Jeff onto the floor. I don’t like this line of thought. Britta sees me first and her eyes widen. She runs at me with her arms stretched out.

“ABED!” She encloses me in her arms, I smell her hair. It’s sweet and grounding. When she pulls away she bites her lip and smiles, then drags Jeff over. He looks up finally and smiles from ear to ear, grabbing me for a hug once again. Everyone’s very touchy when they haven’t seen you for over 2 years and 5 months. I don’t mind. They’re both smiling and gushing at me, and it’s nice but it’s a lot and I am so tired. I smile softly back at them, but I don’t speak much. We eventually move over to the table and sit. 

“So how is Annie? Do you speak much?”

“Yeah, she’s good, but busy today. Do you speak to her much?”

Britta answers, “I do! I know why she’s actually not here today, rather than what she told you,” Jeff furrows his eyebrows and looks at her.

“What do you know?”

“That she has a,” She winks, “girlfriend.”

I fake gasp, Jeff actually gasps. The Dean shows up at the table with a plate of food for Jeff and Britta, and then subsequently lets it clatter to the floor at the apparently shocking news.

“Oh my God!” The Dean raises a hand to his chest, “I just knew it!” he looks at them and then at me, “Abed, why aren’t you more shocked?”

Jeff rolls his eyes at me. “He knew, of course he knew.”

“Look, don’t be offended. It was kind of obvious, but Annie also preferred to tell me first because of… you know... “

“Abed don’t be afraid to say the word ‘bisexual’, we all know. You told us when you said you wanted to quote ‘skirt the trope of the sexually ambiguous queerbait character’.”

“No, she told me because she was the one whose helped me most with- With- Moving to L.A.” Nice save, Abed. They all know you’re lying, but what are they going to say? Instead they just let a look of pity flash over their eyes, taking me back to Christmas here, with their worrisome looks at me. 

The Dean runs away and grabs more food whilst Britta and Jeff make small talk about their new apartment, the paint, the wallpaper, the cutlery. I tell them a bit about the new film, about my apartment (they already know a bit about it). There’s a question on the edge of their lips, but they don’t ask it. I know what it is, but I don’t have a good answer. I haven’t heard from him. Craig is back again, with Chang and Duncan in tow. He hands over the plate to the two, they thank him, and talk a bit. I only just noticed, but he has changed his outfit. This one is an intention callback I think, it’s his Victor/Victoria outfit. He doesn’t have to go to the bank today, so maybe it’s for better use now. He shows it off and starts dancing a bit. It’s getting dark out now, I check my phone and it’s 5.30 pm. The night is just beginning. I want it to end soon. This place is too lively for me, I wanted it to be faded so I could let the past rest. Instead, it’s still living and breathing and expecting me to remember and relive. 

We spend the next hour or so talking and laughing, catching up. At some point, Chang brought out a bottle of vodka, something I did not think was his style - he seemed more of a martini guy if I am honest. I might have had a few drinks, sprinkled with orange juice. I feel a tad tipsy, but it’s making this a bit more bearable. I really am happy to see everyone, but if I look slightly left by the window, I can see the shadow outside that’s shaped like a boat and I can’t deal with this school. Britta moved a while ago to sit next to me and she’s linked her arm with mine and is resting her head on my shoulder, she also had a few drinks. Jeff smiles at her dozily every few minutes. They deserve that. It makes me think of those nights in the blanket fort where I’d sit and look at him. I’m too tired right now.

I stand up after a while, I need to stretch my legs. They’re all still talking right now, so they don’t mind too much when I scooch out of the booth seats. I put down my drink, see that Chang has picked it up to drink, and then walk away from the table. I am squinting my eyes, not really seeing what is in front of me. I stagger forward, looking at the ground where I walk to keep my balance. I go for about 30 seconds, feeling my legs start to stretch out and relax a bit. The table behind me goes quiet, but when I look back at them they are looking back at me. No, Britta is looking at me. The rest are looking behind me. Slowly, I turn on my heels. I don’t know what I was expecting. Turns out another alumnus of the Greendale Seven has made it to the reunion. Troy is walking towards me, in flashes. No, it’s not flashing. He’s there and he’s determined. He is walking in a straight line towards me. When he reaches me, blinking at him, he hugs me. I don’t move. I am frozen. I am confused. I have to leave. I allow myself for a moment to breathe in before he lets go of me. I still haven’t moved at all. Troy is looking at me expectantly with wide eyes. He has a beard now. I look him in the eyes, wondering what. What to say, what to do. I resolve on something. I don’t say a thing to him. Instead I just walk straight past him out of the cafeteria door. 

It’s something I’ve done so many times, but this time it doesn’t feel like a reference to anything. It’s fresh and new. _I wish he would follow me._

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more, please give any feedback!<3 flo


End file.
